1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of converting multilevel data for a plurality of colors into ink amount representing data, such as binary data, for the plurality of colors, the ink amount representing data being for controlling a color ink Jet printer to eject ink of the plurality of colors.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been conventionally known a method of converting multilevel data for a plurality of colors, indicative of a halftone color image, into binary data representative of a pseudo-halftone color image. The binary data controls a color printer to produce a corresponding dot printing color image using ink, toner, or the like. Various types of binarizing method are used for converting multilevel data into binary data. Representative examples of the method include a dithering method which uses a dither matrix.
A color ink jet printer, for example, is controlled with the binary data to selectively eject ink of the plurality of colors onto a print paper, thereby forming the desired color dot image. However, too much amount of ink may possibly be ejected onto a small area according to the image or content represented by the binary data. In this case, the print paper will be wrinkled. That is, a so-called cockling phenomenon occurs. Additionally, the ink located on the print paper will possibly drop along the print paper. This results in lowering of the printing quality.